


Curiosity

by junsnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dany POV, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, PWP, Smut, This is pretty painful for Dany so don't read this if you want her to have a good time lol, Vouyerism, not really but Dany thinks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsnow/pseuds/junsnow
Summary: prompt by @kingsnow: Ultimate kink: dany catching jon and sansa fucking (And jon not looking like a dead fish).





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/gifts).



Daenerys walked the halls of Winterfell with a sense of purpose. Ever since they had arrived at her lover’s ancestral home, Jon Snow had not touched her. It aggravated her to no end. He still kept his courtesies, of course, calling her his queen and giving her council– but whenever she asked him to visit her chambers at night he would find a new excuse.  _An injury from the training yard. An early meeting in the morning with the Lords. A_  bloody _ledger that needed overseeing._  She not was used to this; men were always  _desperate_ to touch her, and she had given  _him_  the privilege of doing so. Yet, he hesitated. She supposed that is what made her like him so much– he was not like other men, as she was not like other women. They were both extraordinary.

 

 She remembered that first time they had come together, inside her cabin on the way north. He had been as solemn as ever, and she wanted him so much, wanted to make him  _crack_ , to let out his hidden passion and fuck her like she was the only woman on earth. Every following night on the ship had been the same; no matter how hard she tried to make him lose control, he would not break, and despite the pleasure she still got from their couplings, she wanted  _more_ – And today she  _would_  get it. She would not give him the chance to deny her again, and so she decided to come to his chambers during the day, just after luncheon. She made a point to have a new dress made, still in westerosi style, but more revealing than the ones she had been wearing. During their meal, she could feel eyes on her from every man in the hall, but when she looked at  _him_ , he was staring at his own cup, his jaw clenched in restraint as his oldest sister whispered next to him. She smirked at that. He must have been straining not to look at her, lest he dragged her out of there for lovemaking.

 

Now, without the fires of the great hall surrounding her, she felt cold seeping into her bones, but she would not budge. A dragon was not affected by such things, and besides, her lover was about to keep her warm. As she neared his chambers, she heard him swear.  _He must have been hard all luncheon_ , she thought,  _and is taking himself in hand now to the thought of me._ She felt wetness pool between her legs. Before making an entrance though, she decided to peek through a crack in his door, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

It was not what she expected.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sansa.”

 

His  _sister_ , the one with the long red hair, had his cock in her mouth. She was looking up at him from her knees while he had one hand gripping her hair and the other holding tight to the closest bedpost. Dany froze at the image.

 

“You made me hard at the table, in front of everyone. Did you enjoy that?” Sansa hummed in response, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked harder. He groaned. “You did, didn’t you? You love teasing me. You love what it does to— _fuck, yes_ …to me. Love how hard my cock gets for you.  _Umfgh, yes_ …and I love your mouth, Sansa,” he abruptly pulled her away from his cock and into her feet. “…but not as much as I love your cunt.” He kissed her then, with more passion than Dany ever saw. He never kissed  _her_ like this; never spoke at all the times she took him in her mouth. Despite her rage, she was rooted to the spot as he laid her down in his bed and lifted her skirts.

 

He brought his face to her core, hands caressing her thighs and bringing them apart. “You weren’t kidding about your smallclothes. You’re soaked, sweetheart.” He reverently removed the garment and stared between her legs. “ _Fuck_ , Sansa…your cunt is so beautiful. The most beautiful cunt in the seven kingdoms, all wet for me.” Jon gave her a long lick. She moaned and grabbed his hair, undoing the tie at the back and running her hands through his dark curls. “Yes, moan for me. Scream my name as I taste your cunt.” He latched his mouth on her then.  _He never tasted_ my  _cunt_ , Dany thought. Her envy burned through her veins as she watched them; the way he vigorously lapped at her, fucking her with his tongue before he slipped two fingers inside and sucked at her nub. The way she tried to keep in her moans, but they came out louder and louder each time until she screamed:  _Jon! Yes, yes, like that! Jon, Jon, Jon._

 

He kept licking at her after peak, leisurely taking in all he could until she pulled his hair and brought his lips to hers. They undressed each other in a desperate manner. “I love how hard you cum for me,” he panted out as he kissed down her neck, “I’m going to make you cum again, Sansa. Do you want that? You want to cum around my cock?”

 

“Yes,” she cried out. “Give me your cock, Jon.” He groaned—a feral sound that could have just as well come from a wolf’s throat— and entered her. They moaned at their joining and started moving together, the sounds from their mouths joining the slapping of their skin and the creaking of the bed.

 

“Sansa… _fuck_ , you’re so tight on me, love. So perfect. You feel,  _ughh_ , so good.”

 

Sansa was beyond words; all she did was writhe in response, bringing her knees up and closer to her sides and taking him deeper. The new angle had Jon moaning and pushing inside her faster.

 

“ _Ah, yes_! Fuck,  _yes_ , love, take me deeper,  _umpf_ , deeper into your sweet cunt. Do you want to cum? Tell me, tell me how you want it.”

 

“Yes!  _Yes_ , Jon, I want it,  _please_ , harder!” she cried. He obliged, pumping inside her with everything he had.

 

“Fuck, Sansa. I want to,  _ugh!_ —I want to make you cum so hard. I want to make you  _mine_ , I want everyone to know how hard you cum for  _me_ , no one else. Mine. My queen. My  _true_  queen.” He brought his hand to rub at her nub. “Cum for me, my queen…Before I spill inside ya.”

 

This time, when Sansa came, her scream was so high in pitch Dany could scarcely hear it. Jon lost it then, peaking with a scream of his own. He only managed a few more thrusts before his seed came spurting out, in such volume that it dripped out Sansa’s cunt. Dany thought the worst was over, but she was wrong once again. With his next words, her heart shattered in her chest.

 

“I love you, Sansa.” He laid on his back, bringing her to lay on his chest as he gently caressed her hair. Dany didn’t know what was worse; the passion she’d witnessed before, or the loving gaze he sported now.

 

“I love you too.” Sansa smiled back at him, her fingers grazing his chest. “Do you have an excuse ready for tonight?”

 

He laughed, and it was the last dagger in her chest.  _Another thing I never saw him do_ , she thought.  _Laugh._

 

“I’ll think of something.”


End file.
